Harry James Lokison
by Lj-Writes
Summary: Harry has always known he been different, even to wizarding standards. When Harry and Hermione leave the wizarding world behind for New York City do things change for better or for worst? What will happen when Harry finds out why he's so different than everyone and how will he cope? Time Line change Harry was born in 1996 and it 2014 now so Harry's 18. Harry/Hermione. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter + Avengers: (Harry James Lokison) **

**Prologue**

It was three months after Battle of Hogwarts and things where slowly getting back to normal. Hogwarts was well on its way to being completely rebuilt in time for the start of the new school year next month and all the memorials for those where were lost had long since passed. Harry was happy that he could finally start to move past it. That was going to be a hard task as you don't simply get over horrid things you see in war. The torture, the death, and the fear of your life don't just suddenly disappear for everyone who was involved. That was something that the wizarding world seemed to forget. They seemed to think that 'the great Harry Potter', 'the-who-lived', 'the chosen one', 'the man who concerned' was immune to nightmares or terrors, and flashbacks. They expected him to be okay and to lead them on like nothing happed. _When they realise the truth they will sourly be disappointed_ Harry thought. Every night he had nightmares of not just being on the run and literally running for their lives, destroying Hulcroxes, hearing Hermione's agonising screams as she was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, or watching those fighting by his side dropping dead like flies. It didn't matter if they were Order of the Phoenix, teachers or students, Harry say their faces go blank and their eyes grow dull as their bodies fall limp to the ground. This made Harry grow bitter somewhat, he was only human after all.

Harry had just woken from yet another nightmare when there was a tapping noise at his bedroom window. Groaning Harry got out of bed and opened his window to let the owl inside to have a brake and to retrieve the letter tided to its leg. Looking at the letter Harry became confused as he thought it was a letter from one of his best friends _and secret crush_ Hermione. I was not odd for him to receive a letter at this time in the morning as Hermione had always been an early riser no matter how late she would stay up studying. The letter wasn't from Hermione but in fact Gringotts wizarding bank. Opening the seal Harry read:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_We at Gringotts bank are writing to you to inform you that we have discovered some discrepancies with your vaults. We would recommend you joining us at here at Gringotts to fix this problem as soon as possible. We look forward to your visit. May the gold flow ever in you fever! _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ragnuk,_

_Head Goblin of Gringotts Wizarding Bank._

"Vaults?" Harry said to himself. This confused Harry as, as far as he knows he only has one Volt. The Potter volt and even with just that one volt he has enough to live comfortably without working a day in his life. Unless they were talking about his trust volt that he used for Hogwarts? _No they can't be I closed it when I decided not to go back Hogwarts._ This had Harry very much confused. Harry decided to head to the bank later that day as it sounded important.

"Excuse me. I received a letter about some discrepancies with my vault." Harry said to one of the Goblins who were counting and weighing Galleons at their desk. The Goblin looked up from their task and looked at the letter before asking Harry to follow them to one of the back offices in the bank, before knocking on the office door at the far end of the marble corridor. The Goblin opened the door on command and letting Harry in and closing the door before leaving.

Inside of the office was a tall varnished spruce wood desk with piles of Gallons, Shickles, and Knuts each counted out and weighed and stacks of paperwork neatly organised. Behind the desk saw a Goblin. He looked older and more regal than the one who lead Harry to the office. If Harry had to guess this was Ragnuk, the head Goblin of the bank. "Mr Potter I'm glad you responded to our letter so soon. Please sit down" Ragnuk said pointing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you. There are some things that confused me about the letter. That I also want to clear up" Harry stated as he sat down. "And what would that be Mr Potter?" Ragnuk asked leaning forward on his desk, with a smile slowly forming on his face. If Harry hadn't seen worse he would have thought it rather frightening. "In the letter it says that vaults as if I have more than one. I've only ever been told that I have one" Harry explained. "Well that does certainly complicate things. Mr Potter, you are from a very old and Noble house, which Married into other old and Noble houses, up until your father married your mother. The first wizarding war ended a lot of Noble family likes who refused to join the Dark Lord and all their money and possessions went to the closest living relative, you Mr Potter. You are the last living relative of the Peverell, Fleamont, and Potter lines meaning that you get all of their fortunes" Ragnuk explained handing the papers over the desk to Harry. "Why was I never told this?" Harry asked as he read through the papers. "We assumed that your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore, told you of this. However, that has not been the case. We apologise for not informing you sooner" Ragnuk apologised and made note to make sure the heir of other families know of which vaults they own. "That's alright I would of done the same if I was in in your situation. I know now and that's all that matters. Now what are these discrepancies?" Harry asked setting down the paper.

"From November 1996, to 2006, Albus Dumbledore was taking small annual amounts of money from the Potter vaults and when questioned he simple stated that it was going to your guardians 'towards your cloths and toys', because you were so young and Dumbledore being your magical guardian, we saw no further reason to question him. There is also you withdrawing money every year once you started Hogwarts for your school supplies. Throughout your school years there was also small annual amounts of money being taken out by Molly Weasley. When questioned she stated you asked her to 'restock you with potions ingredients and get you bit and bobs that you wanted' we sent a letter to you asking if that was true and got a reply from Albus Dumbledore stating that it was true and 'he was too busy so he sent Mrs Weasley to get the things you needed' this continued until your final year at Hogwarts where all withdrawals had stopped in your account as you were on the run, until the end of the war. As your accounts have started up again we have noticed that Miss Ginevra Weasley has been taking steadily growing withdrawals from your vaults and when questioned, she simply stated 'wedding payments' before leaving. As we didn't know of you being engaged we decided to contact you. I take it by the look on your face you didn't know any of this?" Ragnuk stated looking up from the form he was just reading off. And happened it to Harry. "No I didn't. I'm not even dating anybody never mind getting bloody married! I want all the money that has been taken from my vaults by anybody but myself returned and my accounts to be locked to everyone but myself and those I state myself is okay to withdraw from my vaults, not through a letter but myself in person." Harry said tensely clearly angry with what had been revealed. "Wise chose Mr Potter. All the money will be returned to your account and an official letter of warning will be sent out. Do you wish to press charges against them?" Ragnuk asked eager to find out that what Harry would do to his best friend's family. "Not at the moment no. I need to know if all of the Weasley's where in on this. Even though I very much doubt it. If they are all in on it then I will press charges, but if not then I won't ruin the name for the good few" Harry didn't want to believe that all of the Weasley's where in on this. They had practically been his family since he was eleven years old. He didn't know what he would do if the entire family betrayed him. What hurt the most though was the face that this seemed to happening the entire time, where they ever year his family? Or where all they after his money? "That is very smart and kind of you Mr Potter. Is that all you would like to do for now?" Ragnuk asked. He was impressed at how Harry was keeping his cool and still thinking about the others in the family, Ragnuk knew that if it was anybody else in there position then they would jump strait to suing the entire family for all they had. "Yes that is all for now until I know more about the situation" Harry said formulating a plan in his head. The weasley's where planning on having a family dinner later and had kindly invited Harry and Hermione to join them as always. Unfortunately the older three of the Weasley children couldn't make it to dinner either because of work or in Bills case his daughter was sick and he didn't want the rest of the family catching it. "Very well. If you could please fill in these forms and we can make the changes immediately" Ragnuk stated handed over the necessary forms, which Harry gladly took and signed before leaving. He had a plan to finish.

Later that day Harry apporated to the Burrow for dinner. His plan was all set. Harry plastered a smile on his face as the Weasley matriarch opened the door and pulled Harry in to a bone crushing hug. "Harry I'm glad you could join us. Come in, come in!" Mrs Weasley said as she ushered Harry inside. "Thank you Mrs Weasley" Harry said trying not to sneer or snap at the woman. It would ruin his plans. "Harry!" was all he heard before a giant balls bushy brown hair was almost drowning him as he was pulled into yet another hug, which he happily returned. "Let the man breath 'Mione" The voice of Ron could be heard through the think hair before Hermione pulled back from the hug. "How many times do I have to tell you Ronald my name is Her-Mio-Ne not 'Mione! I feel my intelligence dropping every time I hear it!" Hermione scolded Ron before she left the room annoyed at her other best friend. "Mental that one" Ron mumbled to Harry looking in Hermione's direction. "Honestly though mate would it kill you to call her by her actual name?" Harry said turning to Ron. If Harry was being honest with himself he didn't like the nickname either he had always loved Hermione's name it suited her very well. "I just can't be arsed mate" Ron said with a shrug. Harry sighed before saying "Merlin help you when you actually have to do something when you can't be arsed" and walked into the kitchen.

"So Harry how has your day been?" Mrs Weasley asked a few minutes later while everyone was eating. _Time to put the plan in action _Harry thought. "Funny you should ask that Mrs Weasley. I got the strangest letter." Harry said frowning his brow as she chewed another bight of food. "It wasn't from some crazy fangirl was it?" Ginevra asked bitterly with a sneer plastered on her face, clearly jealous.

"You're one to talk-"

"Ginny! You are one!-"

"Always mooning-"

"Over Harry" the twins chorused together taking the opportunity to tease their little sister. Harry always knew that she had a crush on him but he hopped she would of grown out of it over the years _clearly not considering what she said to the back. _"Boys leave your sister alone!" Mr Weasley scolded the twins as Ginevra turned a pale shade of red. "What was the letter about Harry?" Hermione asked curious as ever. It was one of the things Harry loved about her. "Well apparently where some discrepancies in my Gringotts vaults" Harry said of handily as if it wasn't anything unusually. When you think about how long it had been happening it really wasn't. All heads turned to Harry, three of the faces where carefully blank. "Vaults?" Hermione asked clearly confused. Even with that little bit of information it was clear that Hermione hadn't been in on it. For how smart she is, Hermione is a terrible liar and it was a relief for Harry. He wouldn't have been heartbroken if she was in on it. "My thoughts exactly. Nobody saw fit to tell me that along with the Potter volt I also have the Peverell and Fleamont Vaults. The Goblins seemed to think that Dumbledore would tell me about this as he was my magical guardian, not that I blame them" Harry explained again as if it was nothing. The three faces knew they were caught but kept their faces blank and scilent trying to think of ways to save the situation. "Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione asked now extramly confused. "Oh I have a pretty good idea why" Harry said before putting his fork down and continuing "Dumbledore was taking money from my vaults as I was growing up at the Dursley's and for my clothes and toys… However I saw none of it. Also throughout our time at Hogwarts Mrs Weasley seemed to be under the misunderstanding that I asked to restock me on potions ingredients and bits and bobs that I could of easily ordered through Owl post… when I never did"

"Molly!"

"Mother!"

"Mrs Weasley!" came the out raged cries of Mr Weasley, the twins, and Hermione. "Oh, that's not even the best part of it. Apparently I'm getting married! Well according to Ginevra anyway when she was getting money for our wedding payments. I didn't even know we were dating never mind that I proposed!" Harry added with a victorious smirk on his face. "Ginevra! How could you! Both of you. I'm disappointed in both of you!" Mr Weasley scolded a look of outrage on his face.

"Ye Mum-"  
"sissy! How could-"

"After everything-"  
"Harry has done-"  
"For us!" Came the yet another outraged from the twins. It was safe to say that Mr Weasley and the twins had no idea of this going on, which yet again was a relief. "I don't know what those Goblins are on about. We would never take money-" Mrs Weasley started to try and save the situation before being interrupted by a furious Hermione "Don't even try it Mrs Weasley! Or have you forgotten that your magical signature is scanned when whenever you put in or withdraw money from a volt! And as you very well know, or at least I hope so, a magical signature can't be faked!" Hermione ranted they don't call her the smartest witch of her age for nothing. "You don't deserve all that money!" Ronald's angry cry filled the room as he glared at Harry and Hermione, who were sitting next to each other. Harry felt a stab to the heart. He had just been stabbed in the back by his best mate, if he ever was really his friend. What made this worse this that Ronald was his first ever friends. Even if the first question he asked after finding out his name was if he really had the scar. "Ronald!" came the shocked and outraged voice of Mr Weasley. "Why should you get everything, while we're stuck with nothing and we help you all the way through it?" Ronald spat his jealousy of Harry in full view. "First of all Ronald I wasn't given this money because of what I did in the war. All that money was what my ancestors earned and put away for future generations. I only just found out about the money so don't get piss with me! Also you did get money for what you did in the war! It's not my fault that I was actually smart with it you went and blue it all at the first chance you got!" Harry spat in betrayal at his ex-best friend. "We need the money!" Mrs Weasley jumped in trying to guilt harry into letting them keep the money. "Well get a job then you daft woman! All of your children are out of the house or close to being! You have plenty of time! Actually help your husband in paying the bloody bills and then you might not be struggling for money as much!" Hermione snapped at the woman. "Don't talk to my mum like that you bitch!" Ginevra snapped finally coming into the play to protect her mother. "Well Ginevra I wouldn't be talking to either of as if you has no brain if you actually had one and weren't stealing from Harry!" Hermione snapped defending her actions. "I was promised that I would be marring Harry! You can't take that way!" Ginevra whined childishly, reminding Harry of how his cousin Dudley was growing up, _and she thinks I would want to marry someone like that! Being under cruciatus curse would be more fun. _"First of all Ginevra don't through a tantrum you're not a toddler your almost a bloody adult so act like one and secondly no one had the right to promise you anything of the sort because I would have to agree or it even count, and thirdly I'm having every single Knut that you, your mother and Dumbledore took from my vaults! Expect a letter tomorrow at the latest!" Harry snapped at her putting her childish fantasy to rest before storming out of the Burrow not waiting for a reply.

"Harry I'm so sorry I didn't know. I knew Ronald could be a little jealous at times but I never imagined this" Hermione said when she ran out after him before pulling him into another hug, which he returned tightly, giving away his emotions. "It's alright Hermione. You're the smartest witch I know and I wouldn't expect you to predict this" Harry replied burying his head in her hair, before releasing her when he heard the fron door open again. "Harry I'm so sorry for my families actions. I have always looked at you as another son or at least nephew and I understand if you want to press charges" Mr Weasley said as he walked towards Harry. _It's good to know it that even though his wife was acting the whole time that he wasn't. _"It's alright Mr Weasley I have always looked at you like an Uncle and I won't be pressing charges. I won't ruin the Wesley name over some few bad apples" Harry explained it's the least he could do after everything Mr Weasley did for him. "You are very kind Harry" Mr Weasley said looking relieved. "Only to the ones I care about or who have not done me wrong" Harry said nodding to Mr Weasley as his arms where still around Hermione. She was complaining so he was pretending that he didn't notice. _Anything to keep her in my arms a little longer._

"Harrikins-"

"Little brother-"

"If we knew this-"  
"Was happening -"  
"We would of stopped-"  
"It or told you-" the twins explained as they headed over to them. They knew that Harry had a crush on Hermione so they didn't try to hug him or anything because they knew he probable needed her comfort more than theirs. "Guys it's I fine I know you would off" Harry said pushing away their apologies. He didn't like it when people apologised for things they couldn't control. He was made to do it to many times.

"You are-"

"Our secret-"  
"Investor we-"  
"would never-"

"Betray you!" the twins said enthusiastically trying to make the atmosphere lighter as they always do. However this time it didn't really help. "I know you wouldn't. Just keep me updated on the shop. I think I'm going away for a while" Harry explained. He had been thinking about it for a while even before the money thing. He needed to get away from it all and have a new start. "Oh Harry you don't have to-" Hermione started before Harry interrupted her "I know I don't have to leave Hermione but I feel like I need to. You know my head hasn't been in the right place since the war. I need to new start and time to think" Harry explained hoping that she of all people would understand. "Okay well I'm coming with you" Hermione stated as she tightened her hold on Harry. She knew that the Dursley's were less than idea guardians for her friend and that he was touch starved. She found it adorable how Harry would melt into people's touches or would pretend that he doesn't realise that he is practically turning into a koala bear at times, like he was doing at the moment. "Hermione" Harry sighed. He honestly would lover her to come with him but he didn't want to seem desperate and she had a job and everything here he didn't want to talk that away from her. "No don't even think about it Harry James Potter! I'm coming with you! Someone has to keep you out of trouble" Hermione scolded looking up at Harry, even though it's not by much because he is still quite short compared to others. "Hey! I don't go looking for trouble, trouble fines me!" Harry depended himself but also tickled her sides a bit because he knew she was right. "I was thinking New York. It's big so it will be easy to blend in. It will take us a few week to sort everything out though" Harry explained with a sigh. "I'm sorry to see the both of you go but do what you think you need best. If you need me you know how to get hold of me" Mr Weasley said clearly saddened about them leaving but understanding why.

"Our baby brother-"

"And sister are leaving-"

"Us. Oh how-"

"We cope?" the twins said while fake sobbing even though they would both clearly sad about their partners in crim leaving. Over the years Hermione relaxed and actually joined in a quite a few pranks, she came up with some brilliant ideas for pranks. "You will be fine guys. If you need anything just owl us and we will do our best to help" Harry said with a chuckle.

"In all seriousness-"

"We will miss you guys" the twins said with sad smiles on their faces. "We will miss you to but, like Harry said we will be just and owl away" Hermione said with a small smile.

After that final hugs where shared before Harry and Hermione apporated to twelve Grimaud Place where they explained to Sirius, Ramus, and Tonks what happened and what they were planning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Hi guys! sorry I haven't updated in so long I have been really busy with finishing my final College year and i even had a job for a while, however now I am taking a gap year before hopefully going to university (main reason I'm not going now is because of everything that has been going on in 202 and it its really expensive) so hopefully I will be able yo upload more. Also I don't really like leaving A/Ns cuz it kinda takes you out of the sorry especially if you a reading a lot of chapters in one sitting (which I do a lot) so I made an Instagram for A/N and sneak peaks into future chapters and fanfics. so for all of that stuff go follow me _ _ or just go to this link _ _/

* * *

"Open the door for me Hermione" Harry said as he carried multiple bags full of supplies that Hermione and himself needed. It had to be a month since Harry found about the Weasley's plot to steal his money and things where looking to be changing for the better. When told Sirius and Ramus where furious with the Molly and her two youngest children. They were also saddened when told of Harry and Hermione's chose to leave but supported them in their decision and even went as far as helping them find and apartment. Hermione and Harry had grown even closer and it made Harry's feelings for her even stronger.

"Sure! Do you want me to grab anything?" Hermione asked as she reached into her purse to grab her keys. As she grabbed them, she walked a little faster to get to the door before Harry. As she was unlocking the door, she turned back towards him because she did not get a reply.

"No, I'm fine. Just start putting things away" Harry said with a sign and motioned for her to enter before him. Harry set the bags down for a second as his hand was slipping before standing up.

"On it! I am surprised we need all this stuff. It's only us here" Hermione said walking into their apartment. It wasn't small and cramped nor was it huge with too much space. It was just the right size for them. Two-bedroom, two bathrooms with a living room and a kitchen, and an amazing view of the city. It wasn't a lot, but it was all they needed.

"Yes well, we can probably cut some- "Harry said bringing the bags into the apartment before closing the door.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Hermione's strong and steady voice could be heard from the kitchen. It had been a while since Harry heard that tone in her voice. It normally only comes out when he was either pissed or talking to someone who was usually on the wrong side of her wand.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted in a panic quickly dropping the bags and pulling out his wand as he ran towards the kitchen.

"I already asked, and I won't ask again! Who are you and how did you get in here?" Hermione snapped aiming her wand at the strange man in their kitchen.

"I would answer her if I were you. She can be bloody scary at times" Harry said after he rushed into the kitchen and pointed his wand at the strange man. The man was strange not only because he was a stranger but also in his unusual appearance. The man was tall and dark skinned, with a black eye patch on his right eye. The only hair visible was that of his neatly trimmed goatee. From where Harry was standing, he couldn't see all of the man's outfit, but Harry guessed that under the man's long black trench coat that the man ware something he could make a quick escape and or fight in. The man looked calm, but Harry was taking no chances and joined Hermione in pointing his wand at the man.

"Mr Potter good of you to join us" The strange man said nodding towards Harry not at all looking alarmed that he had two wands pointed at him. Then Harry guessed that if the man were a muggle, he would not understand the danger he was in, however that was a tough theory to prove as the man new his name.

"How do you know who I am?" Harry asked confusion and aggravation clear in his voice. Harry left the UK and wizarding world to get always from this all and now it is all coming back.

"We have been tracking you for a long time Mr Potter. Tell me have you ever heard of S.H.E.L.D?" The man asked leaning against the kitchen counter. Harry lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"S.H.E.L.D also known as Strategic, Homeland, Intervention, Enforcement, Logistics Division, is a not so secret agency that deals with the unusable and defends the world from threats. The agency behind the Avengers initiative, that stopped Loki from taking over humanity two years ago, it has since come out that Loki was being controlled through the spear he was wielding. The reports say they don't know who was really behind the attack, but I have a feeling that you do" Hermione said stepping in before Harry could as the strange man what he meant.

"Well it appears you are the smartest witch of your age. I am Nick Fury the Director of S.H.E.L.D" The man, Nick Fury, finally introduced himself.

"So, what do you want from us? We are not a threat" Harry said lowering his wand along with Hermione but not putting it way just in case.

"We have heard about the civil war in Britain and want you to join the Avengers" Fury stated as if it was just that simple.

"Well that was rather straight forward" Harry stated, however he was still rather confused. Of course, he knew who the Avengers where. Anyone who had a connection with the muggle, or mundane depending on preference, knew who the Avengers where, however he clearly did not know as much as Hermione. All he knew was that they consisted of; Tony Stark aka Iron Man; Captain America aka Steve Rogers; Thor the God of Thunder; Bruce Banner aka the Hulk; Black Widow; and Hawkeye, and that they stopped Loki from taking over the world and called themselves 'The World's Mightiest Hero's'.

"I don't like to beat around the bush" Fury said folding his arms across his chest.

"What's in it for us? Don't get me wrong it's a knowable cause, but we have only just come out of a war. What make you think that we want to fight?" Hermione spoke up as she walked forward and leaned forward on the small island that separated Fury from herself and Harry.

"Potters hero complex and you want to do the right thing. There is also the fact that you refuse to leave his side even at the darkest of times and that shows great loyalty" Fury said of handily as if nothing could change his mind about the fact.

"First of all I do not have a hero complex an-"Harry began to protest before being interrupted by Hermione putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I love you, but you have a hero complex. Every year you saved or tried to save someone when it want your job and took it upon yourself to Kill Voldemort before you even knew the prophecy" Hermione reminded him, trying to get him to see that he did in fact have a hero complex.

"Fine have it your way, but I want to be normal just this once. Not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' or any of the bull shit nicknames they gave me or 'super Harry' or whatever the fuck nickname they will give me for joining the avengers" Harry said crossing his arms. He had enough of nicknames for a life-time with the hole 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and 'The Chosen One'. They were rather annoying, all he wanted was to be just Harry as he said to Hagrid on his eleventh birthday.

"Mr Potter I see where you're coming from but answer me this. If another instant like two years ago happens again, will you be running away like the rest or will you stand up and fight to protect the innocent around you?" Fury questioned with a raised eyebrow looking eerily like a black Mad-eye without the magical eye.

"It's all fine and dandy you asking us to join, but what of the Statute of Secrecy?" Hermione questioned. It was a valid point. The statute was first established in 1692 and could be punishable by imprisonment depending on the extent of the breach and Harry did not exactly feel like going to Azkaban.

"I have talked to your Minister of Magic and the US President of MACUSA and they have agreed to give you an exception. Just don't use magic around civilians and don't go around blabbing magic to anybody who doesn't need to know" Fury explained before standing up straight waiting for their answer. Harry really was quite surprised, normally there were no exceptions apart from world leaders.

"Harry it's your call" Hermione said turning to Harry, proving Fury's earlier statement about her loyalty to Harry.

"Why is it mine?" Harry asked rising an eyebrow. He didn't know why it was always him making these kinds of decisions, even when they there in Hogwarts.

"I wouldn't mind joining, we don't have to hide who we are from those around us, besides after all the craziness of Hogwarts, and quietness is going to kill me" Hermione admitted she was to use to chaos in her life to live a quiet life, besides trouble eventually find her and Harry. It always did.

"Okay we're in" Harry said looking directly into Fury's eye. If trouble were going to find him and both he and Hermione knew it would he might as well have more backup and put his abilities to good use.

* * *

Bright colours flashed in the shy as two men suddenly appeared on the landing pad at the up of Avengers Tower. "Come on brother! They are expecting us" the tall broad-shouldered man exclaimed happily to his younger brother. "I'm not sure they will be happy to see me brother" the smaller dark-haired man stated somewhat anxiously. "That may be so, but they know that you were being controlled" The taller one said as they began to walk towards the elevator. "That may be so, but I wouldn't be surprised if they are anything but civil" the younger man said calmly as he followed his brother. "Don't be such a pessimist brother!" the older signed annoyance clear in his voice. The two stepped into the elevator. It wasn't small like regular elevators but considering who the building belonged too and who built it. The size wasn't all that surprising. "I am merely being realistic brother! Not everything is sunshine, daises and butter mellow" the dark-haired man snapped clearly not happy with being forced into this uncomfortable situation. The blond man's shoulders deflated "I know that brother. You can't blame me for wanting to see the best in my friends'" he said his voice low and defeated. "No, I cannot" the youngest said quietly, thinking about his past friends.

The rest of the elevator ride was somber. Neither of the broths talking as they descended down to the penthouse of the building. However, that ended when the doors opened to reveal the blond mans friends. "Hello friends! I have brought my brother!" the taller man exclaimed excitedly while hugging his friends. "And why exactly did you bring him here?" a shorter man with brown hair and goatee asked the dark-haired man recognized him as Tony Stark, Iron Man. He didn't seem made merely curious. "I want to apologies. I wanted to send you a letter and a gift, thinking that I am the last person you wanted to see, but Thor and my father insisted that I come and do it in person" the dark-haired man explained sounding some what nervous. "You've got that right" a dirty blond hair man sitting on the couch fiddling with drumsticks snapped. Again the dark-haired man recognized him as Clint Barton otherwise known as Hawkeye. "I do honestly apologies. My head was not is a good state and it hadn't been for a long time. It's starting to clear up some what now that I've had a lot of time to think" The dark-haired man said running his hand through his hair. A nervous habit he picked up a very long time ago. "Starting to clear up?" A tall redheaded standing in the corner of the room said, Natasha Romanoff otherwise known as the Black Widow if he remembers correctly. "After being practically insane for the better part of eighteen years will never really go away. I'm getting better though. I'm moving on. Do what you want with me. Swear and rant at me, beat the shit out of me. Whatever makes you feel better. I won't fight back" the dark-haired man explained before his brother protested "Brother you have already been punished for your sins". "They didn't see it brother. For all they know I was given a slap on the wrist and sent to bed without dinner. In order for them to feel better about me they need to see that I have been punished" the younger man tried to explain you the older. "Your mouth was sewn shut brother, and then you were locked in the dungeons for a year! You have only just recovered." The blond hissed at his brother grabbing his arm. "That may not be enough for them. After all if I was a Midgardian citizen I would be locked up for life or put to death!" the younger hissed back, looking up to his older brother. "Brother-" the blond tried object, however his brother wasn't having any off it. "No brother! They need to see that I have been punished and that I'm actually sorry for what I've done" the younger brother snapped ripping his arm out of the blond mans grip, before taking a deep breath and addressing the others in the room "So go ahead. Have at it".

Barton and Romanoff approached the dark-haired man. "This is for the mind control" Barton muttered as he threw a punch at the dark heard man's stomach, making him dumb over. "This if for hurting my friends" Romanoff hissed as she kneed him in the chest, making the dark-haired man almost fall over.

The older of the two brothers had a pained and horrified look on his face. It was clear that he wanted to step in and help his brother, however he knew that he couldn't otherwise the younger of the two would be mad at him and also two of his Midgardian friends couldn't forgive his brother completely. "This is for almost killing Phil" Clint gritted a he lifted his elbow clearly aiming a hard blow to the dark-haired man's back. Stark seeing the look on his Asgardian friends face stepped in before the blow could be delivered "Guys stop. He's had enough. This on top of his punishment in Asgard is enough". "Tony" Clint protested arm still raised looking towards Stark. "No Clint listen, and listen close because I'm only going to say it once." Stark snapped stepping between Clint and the Dark-haired man as he slowly stands up holding his stomach "Loki has been punished enough. Imagine being an outsider all your life being constantly over shadowed by your brother, and then when you try to help him out, it may not of been the kindest way but that's what he was doing, being punished and told that the reason your father constantly over looked you was that you weren't really his blood. That the people you were always told where monsters had abandoned you because you where the runt. Then because you are so emotional and angry for being lied to you lose control of your mind and you have no way to stop it. Then added after it all end realising what you had done and being punished for something that you couldn't control. Having your mouth sewn shut, I very much doubt they gave him anything for the pain, being locked away not able to see the sun for a year. I think he had enough no matter what he says" Stark explained, he knew what it was like to live in someone's shadow and then being looked down upon because he didn't fit the image people hoped for. For Stark it was his fathers shadow he still lived in. when it came to Stark Industries anyway. Being Iron Man was like a breath of fresh air for him.

"Thank you, friend Tony" the blond of the two brothers thanked Stark as he pulled Loki behind him in an almost protective manner, shielding him from the others. "No problem big guy. I have a habit of sticking up for the little guy" Stark smirked turning back to his arrogant persona once again. "I do not deserve your kindness" Loki muttered bowing his head a little in gratitude. "Maybe not, but you had no control and more importantly. You're my friend's baby brother" Stark stated giving Loki a small wink at the end. "I'm not a baby" Loki pouted, a faint blush on his cheeks. "No you're not, but you're always going to be Thor's baby brother who he's got to protect and point in the right direction" Stark teased, not being able to resist no matter who it is. "He is right brother, you are still the little kid I helped you when you were being pushed around even if it was by my friends" Thor exclaimed happily. The brothers had a lot of sleep overs when they were growing, and they were treasured memories for the both of them. "You had to go all sappy on me didn't you brother" Loki said rolling his eyes but everyone in the room could see a how the corners of his mouth tilted upward the slightest bit.

"Sir the Director is on his way up and he has brought two guests" a British voice called from the ceiling. JARVIS if Loki remembered correctly an AI that Stark had built. "Did he say what he wanted?" said a tall blond man similar to Thor's build only slightly smaller with short, and clean shaven, Steve Rogers mainly known as Captain America. "He wouldn't say Captain" JARVIS responded. "Time for work" Stark chirped before giving a single sarcastic clap of his hands. "I can leave if you want" Loki suggested not sure if he was welcome when they where discussing work. "No, you can stay. Fury will probably want to know you're here anyway" said a average sized clean shaven man with curly black hair, Bruce Banner the man that houses the Hulk and seven PHDs. "You can also stay as long as you like. Just don't go messing with shit" Stark added casually waving his hand. "That is very kind of you Man of Iron" Loki replied shocked by the kind offer. "It's no problem and call me Tony" Stark flirted, it didn't mean anything he was very happy with Pepper, but he was just natural a very flirty man. "You can stay on my floor brother! It will be like old times!" Thor exclaimed happily grabbing his brother's shoulders. "Just please tell me the place isn't a mess or I might strangle you" Loki signed pinching the bridge of his nose. Loki had lost count of the amount of times he ended cleaning his brothers' room, that was one thing their mother refused to let the servants do saying 'that her boys need some kind of responsibility'. "No Jane makes sure that the place is clean when she visits otherwise Thor's in the doghouse" Banner stated chuckling at how whipped the god of thunder is with the young astronomer.

Just then the elevator door opens, and Fury, Harry and Hermione step out. Harry and Hermione somewhat cautiously, looking around their surroundings. "Avengers I've got two new members of your team" Fury stated before standing in front of 'Earths Mightiest Hero's' noting that Loki was their but, in the meantime, decided to ignore it. "New friends!" Thor exclaimed happily like the big overgrown golden retriever puppy that he is. The loud voice caused both Harry and Hermione's heads to snap towards the group. Harry's face contorted in anger almost instantly while Hermione's openly showed shock and then anger of who both of them saw. "This is Miss Hermione Granger, and this is-" Fury starts to introduce the two before he is cut of by both of them quickly drawing their wands and aiming them directly towards a visibly shocked and shaken Loki. "How dare you! How did you know I was going to be here?" Harry asked his voice was as hard and cold as stone, causing shivers to go up almost everybody in the rooms spin to tingle including Loki's. "Who are you and why are you pointing a stick at my brother?" Thor questioned holding tightly Mjölnir ready to step in and protect his brother. "Potter! What do you think you are doing?" Fury tried to step in but was ignored, before trying to step in front of the pair only to be stopped by Hermione. "I'm not going to fucking ask again. Who are you and how did you know I was going to be here?" Harry spat cleanly very angry and slowly waking steady steps towards Loki. After hearing Fury use the boys last name it only confirmed Loki's almost positive identification of the boy. "Brother stand down. Harry, let me explain. Put your wand down" Loki said in a calm voice trying to defuse the incredibly tense situation. As his brother structed Thor relaxed a bit however was still ready to step in if needed. Thor also got a better look at the boy after he said his name, Thor was very familiar with the name and once realizing the exactly the boy was just as shocked as his brother. Both the avengers and Fury where very confused 'How to the Asgardians know this young man, and why is he so pissed?'. "How dare you! First you show up here looking like my dead father and now you try tell me what to do" Harry snapped looking even closer to attacking Loki maybe even killing him. A gasp could be heard coming from the some of the avengers ,Stark, Rogers, and Banner at the announcement of that this young man was apparently Loki's child and Thor's nephew. "Harry I can prove that it's me. Go ahead and ask me a question" Loki said again trying to defuse the situation without getting hexed or worse cursed which was a real possibility given that it appears that Harry inherited his mother's fiery temper. "What was James Potter's last words to his wife before he died?" Harry asked wand still pointed towards Loki. Stok still. Both this and the question shook Loki to the core, it was obvious that his son had been through a lot in his life. "Harry you where one years old you shouldn't be able to remember that night" Loki stated his voice shook slightly dreading the answer. Loki's answer also shook the Avengers, clearly Harry had been through a lot at an extremely young age. "Just answer the fucking question!" Harry snarled a look that should never been on ones so young's face especially with such dull hardened eyes. "I said 'Take Harry and go. I'll hold him off' I then fought him until I was killed protecting your mother and you" Loki answered the question knowing for a fact that he got it right as he had nightmares of it since that night. "Lucky guess! How did the Marauders help their friend then they found out about his problem?" Harry snapped his voice sounding even angrier if this was possible. Hermione sent a concerned look towards Harry and slowly started to walk closer to him in silent support, however she never lowered her wand. "We learned how to become Animagui. I became a stag and got the nickname Prongs. Sirius became a large dog that looks like a grim and got the nickname Padfoot. Peter became a rat and got the nickname Wormtail, and Ramus, because of his furry little problem got the nickname Moony" Loki explained calmly, happy that Harry knew this information, thinking he must of grown up hearing stories of his and his friends time at Hogwarts. Loki's explanation confused the Avengers 'What the fuck is an Animagui?', However they assumed it had something to do with Magic if it had wands and Loki involved.

"Where the fuck have you been! Everyone thought you've been dead for seventeen bloody years!" Harry roared, anger and betrayal both clearly seen in his eyes. Harry looked as though he wanted to hex and curse Loki into the next century however, he sharply lowered his wand Hermione's joining his. "First of all Harry James Potter watch you language. I know your angry and have every right to be, but that does not give you an excuse to use that kind of language" Loki said raising an eyebrow, the slight British accent in his voice becoming thicker shocking the avengers apart from Thor who was very amused by the turn of events. "I'm speaking fucking English. I'm eighteen years old I don't need you lecturing me about my language. You missed that opportunity when you abandoned me!" Harry snapped again his voice straining. "I never abandoned you! When I got back to the house it was destroyed and there were no bodies. I thought that you and your mother where killed" Loki raised his voice finally snapping. "You don't know" Harrys voice was almost a whisper as his shoulders slumped slightly at the mention of his mother. "Well obviously I didn't know. I thought you were both dead!" Loki exclaimed running a hand through his hair without realizing. Hermione noted this with some amusement as Harry did the exact same thing. "Mum was killed that night. I was the only survivor but apparently not" Harrys voice was soft at first when talking about his mother but then began to harden at the end. "Harry, I'm so sorry. If I had known you were alive then I would have gotten you and raised, you like I should have always had" Loki's voice was soft as he explained. Everyone in the room could tell that he was sincere. "Well if you had checked the Daily Prophet then you would have known" Harrys voice was once again stone cold. Guilt hit Loki like a train. He agreed with Harry, he should have checked.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be on the roof if you need me" Harry said with a sign before leaving the room and heading towards the elevator. "Harry" Loki pleaded trying to follow his son before being stopped by Hermione who grabbed his arm. "I would leave him I where you Loki, um Mr Potter. He has some nasty hexes up his sleeve" Hermione explained when Loki looked down at her hand. "I don't believe we have been introduced" Loki said after Hermione realized his arm. "I'm Hermione Granger. Harry's best friend. No need to introduce yourself. I know who you are well all of you. I saw what happened two years ago on TV and no I don't hold it against you, you were not in control" Hermione somewhat awkwardly rambled finally putting back her wand now she knew she didn't need it. "Is anybody going to explain what happened?" Barton asked half raising his hand. The rest of the Avengers, apart from Thor, and Fury nodded in agreement. "That would be up to Harry, but it would be easier for you to know considering we will be working together" Hermione explained getting a understanding nod from most people in the room. "When he held his um, wand? His arm was completely steady not even a slight termer despite all of the emotion" Rogers stated. He had seen it before in those who had been and seen the horrors of war, and it worried him that these _children_, they may be 18 but they where still children, had seen those things at such a young age. "When you have been through what Harry and I have you have to have perfect aim. Even the slightest termer could lead to your death" Hermione answered, the Avengers just now seeing that she had the same dark and hunted look in her eyes as Harry and a scared Loki deeply. Nobody noticed Thor sneak out of the room even with his big size.

* * *

When the doors to the elevator opened Thor noticed Harry sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the building looking out over the city. Thor quietly walking over before sitting next to his nephew. If he startled the young man, he didn't let it show. "Losing you and your mother, nearly drove your father to insanity" Thor said quietly looking over the city. "Some of his friends would argue that he was never sane to begin with" Harry replied looking over towards Thor with a smirk on his lips. The look very much reminded Thor of a younger Loki much to his amusement it was a comment Loki would have made as well. "From the stories your father told me of his time as James Potter, I don't doubt it" Thor said with a chuckle shaking his head. "I can see where he is coming from its just strange. Practically all my life I believed he was dead then when I come here to get away from my past here it is popping up in the most unexpected way" Harry said after a short pause. Harry took a deep breath before running a hand through his hair. A movement that Thor didn't miss. "I can understand that. Wanting a fresh start but being dragged back" Thor said before pausing, debating whether or not to say what he wanted to. He decided to compromise and give only a small bit of information "Your father wasn't originally James Potter, but Loki Odinson the God of Mischief and Chaos. That's all I'm going to say. It should be your father who tells you everything" Harry nodded in understanding. "By the fact he called you brother earlier I take it that you are Thor, the God of Thunder" Harry stated looking towards Thor with a raised eyebrow, another thing that he and Loki both shared. "Yes. I am your Uncle. If things went differently you would have grown up calling me Uncle Thor" Thor said with a wishful smile on his face, remembering when a smiling and exited Loki approached after disappearing for years stating that he was now married to a magical Midgardian woman and now a proud father. Thor had been so happy for his brother, he couldn't wait to meet his sister-in-law and nephew. However, just a week before the meeting that opportunity was ripped away. The entire family was heartbroken, none more than Loki. "We best head inside and get the explanation over with, before the others go insane with curiosity" Harry said before standing up and heading towards the elevator. He just wanted the explanation to be over as soon as possible and maybe even build a relationship with his father. "It's too late for that" Thor said with a chuckle and following Harry towards the elevator.


End file.
